Where Life After College Got Us
by zanessaLOVE14
Summary: Troy and Gabi's lives got completely turned upside down in their first year of college, 6 years down the road see how they are coping will they still be standing strong together or will they go their seperate ways find out here R&R!


**Where life after college got us**

25-year-old Gabriella Bolton walks down the hallway after a very busy day at work, with her 6-year-old daughter Leila Rhiannon Bolton. Leila went into the living room where as Gabi walked into the study room and put all the papers she needs to mark on the table and walked back to the living room, just watching her daughter playing with her colouring book with a smile made Gabi smile. Her and Troy had little Leila when they were just 19, they were just coming to end of their first year of college when she was born and had just started college when they found they were pregnant…

Gabi's POV

_I looked down at the 3 pregnancy tests with the positive signs on them. This can't be happening, not now when we are just about to start college, I took deep breaths and looked at the time "Shit I'm going to be late" I groaned and cursed under my breath, it was Troy's first official basketball game as a Berkley Bear, and I promised I would be there so I jumped in the car and made it there with 6 minutes to spare. I just sat there for a moment still in shock and nervous and scared in how Troy was going to react, I took a very deep breath and got out of the car and walked inside. I saw him talking with his teammates and laughing and joking, I couldn't do this to him, it was his night, and he should have fun and enjoy it and not be pissed off._

_I was about to turn around and walk out, as I suddenly felt very sick and dizzy, when I heard shout "Brie!" I froze and took another deep breath and put on a smile "Hey wildcat!" I said and he ran over to me lifting me in his arms, spinning me around and kissing me passionately, "I didn't think you were going to make it here on time!" he said and I just pecked his lips and said, "I promised I would be here, and I keep my promises! I wouldn't miss your first game for anything!" he smiled at me and kissed me again, "Well coach needs me to get warmed up, so I will see you after and we can back to my place and celebrate!" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, I laughed nervously "I like the way you think wildcat!" I recovered quickly. He kissed me again and began walking away still looking at me "I love you Brie!" he smiled at me "I love you too Troy!" uh-oh that's where I slipped up "I knew something was up, I could see it in your eyes, baby talk to me, what's bothering you?" he grabbed my hands and he stroked them with his thumbs, "It's nothing! Now go your team needs you!" "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong!" I looked at his concerned face, "You have to promise me you won't get mad!" "Baby, you're scaring me now, I promise!" "Troy I'm pregnant!" _

_I watched the colour drain from his face he dropped my hands and clenched his into fists, he couldn't even look at me and he slowly walked away without looking back. The game started and Troy had the concentration written all over his face. I just turned around and walked out of the gym, tears ran down my face and I didn't bother to wipe them, I felt so sick I thought I was going to collapse at any moment, I got in my car and drove home. I cried myself to sleep that night, with no call or text from Troy. I was worried sick, what if he had gotten himself hurt, or he slept with another women or even got kicked off of the team for starting a fight, but there was a part of me that was completely heartbroken._

_I didn't hear from him until later that week I was walking out of the college building with more course work, when I saw it his truck, it was prom night all over again, I thought it was a dream until… "We really need to talk Brie!" I heard his voice above me there he was stood in the very same tree he stood the night of the prom, the same night we made love for the first time! "I know! But why didn't you just phone me!" "Because this is a conversation we should have face to face!" he jumped down from the tree and walked up to me taking my hands in his "Brie I love you! And I'm going to make this work! You and the baby are my future and I love you both so much! We both created this baby so that means we're in this together!" I looked at him with tears in my eyes and just hugged him tightly as if he were going to disappear in a matter of seconds, we were in one heck of a ride with this baby, but as long as we had each other we would get through it. There is nothing Troy and I couldn't get through, not even Sharpay could get in between us._

_We went back to my small apartment, we walked through the door and as soon as it closed Troy and I were all over each other, kissing fiercely, he started sucking on my neck, I moaned and he let out an animalistic growl into my neck, he threw me on my couch in the living room, he grabbed my ankles and dragged a bit closer to him, he quickly whipped off my skinny jeans and panties in one go and grabbed the back of my hair sitting me up, he ripped my shirt off and my bra and laid me back down on the couch kissing my lips firmly, I loved it when he was rough, he stripped all of his clothes off I crawled back a bit and he pounced at me, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head so I was trapped, he kissed me with a load of passion and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, "Spread your legs open for me baby!" he kissed me again and I did so, his grip on my wrists tightened as he slammed into me, our skin making smacking sounds as he did so over and over again._

_I screamed in pure pleasure, he was perfectly angled hitting the right spot with every thrust he made, he continued to suck on my neck and I bit down on his shoulder, my nails dug into his back as I was getting closer to my climax, and that gave him the encouragement to pound into me harder, "Oh god wildcat! Uh that feels so good, keep going, I'm close baby!" he finally released my wrists and he started fondle with my breasts, squeezing them, biting down on them, licking them. His hands then made their lower, one gripped my ass firmly and the other began rubbing my clit to send me right off of the edge and it did, I screamed out in pure ecstasy and Troy started to slow down milking the rest of his orgasm out, I was in pure bliss and he leaned down to kiss me on the lips "You are so beautiful Brie, I want our baby to look just like you!" he suddenly pulled back alarmed "I'm going to be a daddy!"_

**Hello all this is my first story so I hope you like it, sorry for grammar/ spelling mistakes. This chapter was mainly about what happened when Troy and Gabi started college, there will be a few chapters that go back in time to how they got to where they were now. Please R&R. Thank you.**


End file.
